Day of Silence
by yours.to.hold
Summary: Yuugi won't talk to Yami and he begins to wonder why. Puzzleshipping: YamixYuugi, no like, no read. Please read! And reviews would be nice tooooo!


_Disclaimer: Yes I own Yu-Gi-Oh and therefore have nothing better to do than sit at home and write fanfiction. No, seriously. I don't own it. If I did this wouldn't be FANfiction. Not to mention it would be more puzzleshipping than it already is. _

_Just a quick note; this is set after the way I think it should end. Aka, Yami stays and gets his own body. In my story Yami decides not to go to school (for odvoious reasons of not really knowing much. No offense Yami!) and to live with Yuugi and his grandpa (again for odvious reasons)._

--

Yami slowed as he approached the school, he figures he still had about five more minutes until Yuugi's school let out

Yami slowed as he approached the school, he figures he still had about five more minutes until Yuugi's school let out. He would have arrived even earlier except he had been challenged to a few duels on the way. He had gotten bored just sitting around the house with nothing to do so he had decided to leave earlier than normal to pick Yuugi up from school.

Not that 'pick up' was the right phase exactly. It wasn't like his hikari couldn't walk home by himself or anything. Yami just always felt better knowing that he was nearby and he could keep him safe; not to mention he just loved being around the smaller boy period.

He frowned and sped his pace up slightly when he spotted his obsession leaning against the wall by the gate by himself. Had he misjudged the time? Was he late after all? He looked down at the watch Yuugi had given him, trying to make out the time. He soon gave up, no matter how many times Yuugi had tried to explain it to him he still didn't understand how to read the weird circle with the numbers. Usually it didn't matter much anyway; he had a pretty accurate internal clock.

Yami waved when Yuugi looked up; feeling the familiar giddy sensation when his hikari smiled at him in response. "Did you get let out of class early?" Yuugi nodded, but didn't provide any further answer. "Why?" Yami prodded, trying to get the shorter boy to answer him. He was slightly worried that the normally talkative boy had yet to say a word. His worry only increased when Yuugi shook his head and looked down at his watch then over to the school. Yami felt slightly offended, had he done something to make Yuugi angry at him? He searched his head desperately for any mistake he could have made as the minutes slowly ticked by in silence. Yuugi ignoring him in favor of glancing at his watch as if willing it to move faster.

Finally Yami couldn't stand the silence any longer. /Aibou? Are you angry with me? / Yuugi didn't respond with anything other than the frantic shaking of his head that failed to convince Yami. /I don't know what I did but I swear I didn't mean to make you angry! Please stop ignoring me and actually talk to me! / Yuugi kept shaking his head faster, glancing at his watch more and more frequently. /Aibou! Please tell me what I did so I can make it up to you. I really--/ He stopped short in surprise when the shorter boy kissed him.

When they finally pulled apart he frowned. /A-Aibou? / He found himself wondering how you stuttered in your own mind. Yuugi still didn't say anything, his face a deep red. /I'm afraid I don't understand. If you're not mad at me then why won't you talk to me? / An idea suddenly occurring to Yuugi he pulled a slightly wrinkled small slip of pink paper out of his pocket and handed it to him. Yami frowned again, not sure what to expect. "Day of Silence." He read. "Aibou? What's the day of silence?" Yuugi rolled his eye, wondering what part of 'silence' his yami didn't understand. He motioned for him to keep reading. "Please understand my reasons for not speaking today. I am participating in the Day of Silence, a national youth movement protesting the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender people their allies. My deliberate silence echoes that silence, which is caused by harassment, prejudice and discrimination. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward fighting these injustices. Think about the voices you are not hearing today." Yami felt a small smile break out on his face when he understood. "I love you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss his hikari again. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be talking either." He grinned, pulling Yuugi into a deeper kiss.

Yuugi grinned, only pulling away and breaking the kiss when the bell rang, ending the silence. "I love you too!"

_A/N I just wrote this quick because I had planned on writing something for the DoS but it slipped my mind till just now. So now it's the night before (the morning of technically) the DoS and I had yet to write this. I literally made up this plot in ten minutes and then spent an hour (ish) writing it. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. Though it was more to show my support for the Day of Silence than anything else._


End file.
